


On the mend

by m_findlow



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/pseuds/m_findlow
Summary: Jack is curious about Owen's latest injury.





	On the mend

Jack watched curiously from his office as Owen crept tentatively around the hub, back and forth from his desk, carrying items down to the autopsy bay. He seemed to be taking his good sweet time doing it, and Jack began to wonder if it wasn't purposeful inefficiency. The more he watched, intrigued, the more he began to realise that Owen was favouring his left arm, and in fact, had not picked up anything in his right. Deep-seated nosiness finally got the better of him.

'You know Owen, for a doctor you don't seem to be particularly good at taking care of yourself.'

'Don't know what you're talking about,' Owen retorted, trying to avoid the conversation.

Jack persisted regardless of the rebuff. 'Are you going to tell me what's wrong with your arm or do I have to put in a call to Martha Jones?' Jack knew that'd get a rise out of him.

'It's fine, alright. Already sorted it. That's what doctors do. Fix broken bones.'

Jack raised an eyebrow at him as he began wandering away back down to autopsy. Jack followed him. 'Doesn't look so fixed to me.'

'Yeah well, alien medical tech's a bit twitchy. It's basically healed. Few hours and it'll be good to go.'

Jack leaned over the balcony railing and studied Owen, who was doing his best to ignore him. 'So how did you break your wrist? You still haven't told me.'

Owen dropped his clipboard noisily down on to the metal tray table and fixed him with an annoyed stare. 'I had a date last night, if you must know.'

'She liked you that much, huh?' Jack replied, smirking.

'Actually, we had a brilliant night. It just turns out, shower-sex is both difficult and slippery.'

'Oh, yeah,' chuckled Jack, 'that it is. Always sex first, then soap, never the other way around, and definitely never together. Sex and soap, that is.'

Owen looked at him appraisingly. 'I can't believe I'm taking sexual wellbeing advice from you.'

'I have much to teach you, Luke,' Jack replied, putting on his best Obi Wan Kenobi impersonation, but failing miserably.

'How about you start with how I best get you out of my autopsy bay.'

Jack sighed dramatically. 'Just when I thought we were finally beginning to connect on a deeper level.'


End file.
